Shinobi Want To Break (Remake)
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Saatnya kelompok Shinobi bersatu untuk mengalahkan kelompok iblis. By GVS.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD: Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Karena alur cerita yang kurasa mulai 'Out of Idea', jadi aku putuskan untuk me-remake-nya. So, mohon maaf untuk ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SHINOBI WANT TO BREAK (REMAKE)**

 **By GVS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Misi untuk tim 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang.

Rasa sakit.

Penderitaan.

Kematian.

Tangisan.

Benci.

Balas dendam.

Dan.

Kasih sayang yang berlebihan.

Itulah yang menyebabkan keadaan sebuah dunia yang awalnya penuh damai kini menjadi dunia yang diliputi kegelapan dan kejahatan. Disebabkan munculnya sebuah kekuatan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ada. Namun apa daya, demi menghentikan sebuah pertikaian, seseorang mengambil kekuatan itu dan menghentikan pertikaian tersebut dan menjadikan dunia di bawah kuasanya. Para manusia menjadi korban atas perbuatannya. Namun itu semua telah ditentukan oleh garis takdir yang ditentukan Tuhan. Hingga pada saatnya kehidupan dunia itu berada di ujung tanduk, datang seseorang yang menghentikan kejahatan dan kegelapan tersebut. Tak ingin para manusia menjadi korban lagi, ia membawa semua manusia yang awalnya ingin melawan kegelapan dan kejahatan itu bersama, ke suatu dunia yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya. Dimana masih terjadi perang dan para manusia menjadi korban. Oleh karena itu mereka bertekad melindungi semua manusia dari bahaya dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat yang tertutup dari dunia luar.

Sebuah hutan yang besar dan luas. Di tengah-tengah hutan terdapat sebuah menara tinggi menjulang dengan papan nama bertuliskan huruf kanji "Shinobi" dan 5 huruf kanji yang mengelilingi dinding menaranya, yaitu "Hi", "Kaze", "Mizu", "Kaminari", dan "Tsuchi".

Di sekitar menara ada beberapa bangunan kecil-besar yang tentunya memiliki fungsi, ada barak-barak, perpustakaan, toko senjata, dapur umum, asrama, dan perumahan sederhana dan perumahan elit. Jika kalian bertanya tempat apa ini, jawabannya adalah markas besar para shinobi. Shinobi adalah sebuah angkatan militer yang berisikan manusia-manusia yang memiliki kekuatan bernama chakra. Tujuan shinobi adalah melindungi para manusia dari segala ancaman bahaya para pelaku kejahatan, termasuk dari aktivitas supranatural yang belakangan ini diketahui sebagai 3 makhluk religi Injil, yaitu Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh. Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh memanfaatkan manusia yang dikuasai nafsu sendiri demi kepentingan masing-masing. Sementara para malaikat hanya diam saja karena telah terikat perjanjian dengan dua makhluk lainnya dengan alasan manusia-manusia yang memiliki kekuatan spesial akan dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi kekuatan untuk menerangi para penjahat yang tak menginginkan perdamaian yang dibuat oleh ketiga makhluk tersebut. Namun di mata para shinobi, penjahat sebenarnya adalah ketiga makhluk akhirat itu. Kembali ke tempat tadi, di sebuah barak yang menjadi tempat berlatih para shinobi, dua orang tampak ada di barak itu. Salah satunya tengah berlatih membidik tiga target sejauh 30 meter dalam posisi menyamping.

TAK!

TAK!

TAK!

"Bagus Boruto! Kau sudah mampu melemparkan Shuriken dengan lengkungan yang tepat. Itu adalah tahap terakhir dari teknik melempar Shuriken. Dengan begini, kau sudah lulus dalam pelajaran penggunaan senjata. Sebagai hadiah, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen, hamburger dan yakisoba sepuasnya!" seorang shinobi muda berumur 20 tahun dengan girang mengucapkan selamat pada shinobi yang lebih muda kisaran 12 tahun. Shinobi yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Boruto, putra dari salah satu 5 Kage shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia adalah seorang calon shinobi.

Mungkin kebanyakan anak yang memiliki status seperti Boruto sebagai anak dari seorang pemimpin akan memakai jalan pintas untuk langsung menjadi shinobi. Tapi tidak dengan Boruto. Ia tidak ingin diistimewakan. Ia ingin seperti halnya anak-anak lain yang menempuh jalan dengan latihan, kerja keras, dan usaha.

Boruto memiliki 3 orang teman dalam timnya. Yang pertama adalah Uchiha Sarada, putri tunggal dari sang Uchiha Terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai ketua Divisi Anbu Ne dan Pewaris Tsunade, Haruno Sakura sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit Shinobi. Yang kedua adalah Mitsuki, anak dari Profesor Orochimaru, profesor yang gila akan penelitian tentang kekuatan demi kebangkitan shinobi, tetapi ia tidak akan melakukan suatu penelitian jika tanpa persetujuan 5 Kage dan Dewan Shinobi. Dan ketiga, Ootsutsuki Tenrai (OC), anak dari Ootsutsuki Toneri, salah satu keturunan Ootsutsuki Hamura yang sekarang menjadi Ketua Resimen Tsuki no Shinobi. Perlu diketahui, bahwa Shinobi tidak hanya berada di bumi, namun mereka mempunyai aliansi sesama shinobi yang berada di bulan. Para shinobi di bulan adalah seluruh anggota klan Ootsutsuki, klan asli dari Rikudou Sennin sang pendiri Shinobi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Back to the story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CRKCRK...!

Konohamaru tersentak dan menekan tombol alat komunikasi di telinganya.

"Ya ada apa?... Oh jadi kalian akan mulai mengetesnya?... Baiklah, aku segera kesana?" Konohamaru memutus komunikasi.

Boruto angkat bicara.

"Apa yang terjadi Konohamaru-nii? Apa yang akan dites?"

"Hanya sebuah senjata baru temuan Divisi Persenjataan, dan sudah kubilang panggil aku Sensei jika sedang latihan," balasnya disertai senyuman misteri tanpa diketahui Boruto. Boruto hanya mengangguk 'oh'.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne." Konohamaru menghilang dalam hembusan angin dan siluet hitam. Melihat senseinya telah pergi, Boruto berjalan berniat pergi dari barak latihan. Namun baru tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, 3 buah shuriken melesat dari arah pepohonan menuju dirinya. Tanpa melihat, ia menarik tanto di punggungnya dan menghentikan lesatan ketiga shuriken tersebut.

TRANK!

Ketiga shuriken itu berbenturan dengan tanto Boruto secara bersamaan. Tiga bayangan hitam melesat keluar dari pepohonan ke arah Boruto. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Boruto menangkap ketiga shuriken tadi yang tengah melayang dan melemparkan kembali kepada 3 sosok hitam yang semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

TRANK!

Together. Tiga shuriken yang dilempar balik oleh Boruto mampu dimentahkan 3 sosok hitam tersebut pada momen bersamaan. Pergerakan 3 sosok hitam itu terhenti karena di depan mereka masing-masing sudah ada bunshin Boruto yang mengacungkan tanto tepat di depan kepala mereka.

"Seperti biasa. Cepat dan tanpa kompromi," ucap sosok pertama sambil membuka topengnya, dan memperlihatkan wajah seorang perempuan berkacamata, mata onyx, berambut lurus sebahu dengan poni panjang di sisi kiri dahi dan matanya.

"Rupanya kalian. Aku mengerti. Konohamaru-nii tadi berbohong dengan mengatakan akan mengetes sebuah senjata. Namun kenyataannya ia akan mengetesku!" balasnya dengan memasang kembali tanto di punggungnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengejar ketertinggalan dalam tahap penggunaan shuriken, " timpal sosok kedua yang memperlihatkan wajah seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat, bermata kuning serta rambut putih kebiruan tak karuan.

"Kau tahu kan aku lebih suka menggunakan kunai daripada shuriken. Lagipula kunai itu multifungsi, bisa sebagai senjata jarak dekat dan senjata jarak jauh," balas Boruto sambil memainkan kunai di tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan saja? Ini sudah jam makan siang!" sosok ketiga menimpali. Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang ciri-cirinya hampir mirip dengan Mitsuki, hanya saja ia mempunyai rambut seputih susu dan mata berwarna lavender.

"Kau ada benarnya juga Tenrai. Yosha! Ayo Mitsuki, Sarada kita ke Ichiraku Ramen untuk makan siang. Aku yang traktir! Jangan lupa juga nanti malam ke Restoran Keluarga Akimichi, Konohamaru-nii tadi berjanji akan mentraktir yakisoba, hamburger, dan ramen!" tawaran Boruto membuat ketiganya bersemangat.

Memang sih, mereka bisa makan di dapur umum untuk shinobi, tapi kalian pasti akan merasa bosan jika makanannya hanya nasi, sayur, dan ikan. Shinobi-shinobi muda diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tua masing-masing, namun hanya 1 kali dalam seminggu, selebihnya mereka tinggal di asrama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa Tahun Kemudian...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh pelatihan yang telah diberikan dijalani Boruto dan 3 kawannya dengan penuh kerja keras dan usaha. Berkat itu semua, tim mereka menyandang status Chuunin di usia mereka yang baru 15 tahun, di samping itu ada pula tim Pelacak Shinobi yang paling terkenal, berisikan Inuzuka Hiba, Aburame Shiko, dan adik Boruto, Uzumaki Himawari. Tim dengan kerja sama yang tinggi, berisikan Yamanaka Inojin, Nara Shikadai, dan Akimichi Chouchou. Serta tim dengan semangat yang berapi-api, berisikan Metal Lee, Hyuuga Heiji, dan Sumire Kakehi.

Sekarang ini, tim 7 tengah menghadap Hokage untuk menerima misi pertama mereka sebagai Chuunin, sebelumnya mereka sebagai Genin menjalani misi-misi yang gampang seperti membantu warga sipil. Mereka berharap di tingkat Chuunin ini mendapat misi ke luar Markas Besar.

"Baiklah Tim 7. Kali ini klien meminta kita untuk membunuh sebuah kelompok iblis berstatus Mid-Class Devil. Pada awalnya klien kita menjalin kontrak dengan iblis tersebut, namun ia ditipu dan keluarganya dibunuh. Sekarang ia meminta bantuan pada kita. Apa kalian menerima misi ini?" tandas Naruto selesai mengatakan preview misi mereka. Konohamaru menatap muridnya satu persatu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" ucapnya meminta persetujuan.

Ketiganya mengangguk mantap.

"Kami setuju. Lagipula ini misi pertama kita keluar markas besar. Mengapa pula ayah selalu memberikan misi mudah untuk kami" lanjut Boruto tanpa mendapat bogem Sarada yang biasanya selalu dihadiahi ketika Boruto mengeluh.

Tampaknya Sarada setuju dengan keluhan Boruto kali ini. Kapan ia bisa berkembang dan mendapatkan pengalaman bertarung jika misi yang ia dapatkan hanya ibarat mematahkan sebuah lidi?

"Wah wah. Anakku ini sudah berani menentang ayahnya! Bagus, aku bangga padamu. Mulai sekarang aku akan memberikan tim 7 misi-misi yang sesuai tingkatan dan kekuatan kalian," kata Naruto memandangi wajah 'kloning' mudanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Arigatou Tou-chan! Aku menyayangimu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerbang Timur Markas Besar.

Tim 7 sampai di salah satu dari 4 Gerbang keluar-masuk Markas Besar yaitu Gerbang Timur, Gerbang ini berwarna biru dan berlambang Dewa Penjaga Mata Angin Timur, Seiryu serta sebesar Bendungan Aswan Sungai Nil di Mesir. Gerbang ini terbuat dari bahan logam Wurtzide Boron Nutride, logam yang 18% lebih keras daripada berlian dan menjadikannya logam terkeras dan terkuat di dunia.

"Selamat Siang Konohamaru-senpai dan timnya! Hoi minna! Buka pintu kecil gerbang ini! Konohamaru-senpai dan timnya akan keluar menjalankan misi!" seorang penjaga gerbang menyapa Tim 7 dan memerintahkan tim penjaga gerbang untuk membuka pintu kecil yang berada di pojok kanan bawah gerbang.

"Kuharap kita sukses dalam misi pertama ini!" Konohamaru memberi motivasi.

"Itu pasti dattebasa~! Akan kutunjukkan hasil latihanku selama ini!" kata Boruto dengan berapi-api.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin membanggakan papa dan mama!" timpal Sarada tak mau kalah.

"Kalian selalu semangat, dan itu membuatku juga menjadi semangat. Itulah yang membuatku betah di tim 7!" Mitsuki berlari kecil bergabung dengan konversasi Konohamaru, Boruto, dan Sarada.

Inilah...

Awal...

Kebangkitan...

Manusia...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This Is S.W.A.B!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yo... Apa kabar Republik Fanfiction? Maaf, baru muncul sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan sekolah. Dan mohon maaf juga karena saya memutuskan meremake fic ini dengan alasan plot ceritanya telah 'Move On' dari Ide Saya sehingga menjadi 'Prahara Keretakan dalam Harmonisasi Rumah Tangga' Fic saya ini.**

 **Adios dan...**

 **TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS BERPULANGNYA SANG LEGEND CHOIRUL HUDA. SEMOGA AMAL IBADAHNYA DITERIMA DI SISI ALLAH SWT. AMIN.**


End file.
